


Sleeping Around

by AquaTheLita



Series: Diabolik Brothers [6]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Gen, Laito is a perv, Shuu just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaTheLita/pseuds/AquaTheLita
Summary: Laito comes across a sleeping Shuu in the center of the floor, and tries to convince him to take on another kind of 'sleeping' as a new hobby. But all Shuu really wants is to be left alone...or does he? ;)Part of my Diabolik Brothers fic series (because this site doesn't have nearly enough non-romantic non-OC DL fics)





	Sleeping Around

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about a year ago. I'm posting it here since I now have an AO3 account. Also, this site seriously needs more DL fics that don't involve romance, sex, or OCs. Please appreciate my shitty puns. Hope you guys enjoy the brotherly bonding~

Laito was heading back to his room from the kitchen. He passed through the living room on his way there. Upon entering the room, he immediately sensed the presence of his older brother Shuu. He thought nothing of it, of course...until he noticed that said older brother was laying face down in the center of the floor, his arms under his head. The green-eyed vampire raised an eyebrow at this. It wasn’t uncommon for Shuu to just sleep in the middle of the floor, but he almost always was on his back. Laito was mildly concerned. He walked over to Shuu and bent gently nudged the sleeping(?) vampire’s side with the toe of his...shuu. “Hey, Shuu-kun. You awake?” he said gently and quietly. 

He got no response.

A small smile appeared on Laito’s face. “Hmmmm~” He knelt down and started poking Shuu’s shoulder. “Wake up, sleepy head.”

Shuu let out a quiet grumble, muffled by the floor. “Stop poking me, Laito.”

At that response, Laito stopped. “Why are you face down on the floor?”

“Reiji rolled me over so he could vacuum under me.” 

“Ah. Got in the way of his cleaning again?” he asked with a quiet snicker.

Shuu snickered quietly as well. “Yep.”

“Don’t you usually sleep on your back?”

“Yes.”

“So why are you still on your front?”

“Too lazy to roll over again.”

Laito rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, then stood up and carefully rolled Shuu onto his back. “Better?”

Shuu’s eyes remained closed. His hands moved from under his head to on top of his stomach. “Mhm. Thanks.”

“No problem~” Laito would have moved on, but there was really nothing to do back in his room besides...what he usually did... So he decided to stay and talk with Shuu for some time, not really caring if he was bothering the elder Sakamaki. He sat down next to Shuu, legs crossed. “So you’ve been sleeping around again, huh?”

“Hm. Better than the kind of ‘sleeping around’ you do.”

Laito let out a quiet laugh at that. “I beg to differ. Clearly sex is the best kind of ‘sleeping’.”

Shuu let out a quiet sigh. “That’s so much work though...it seems tiring.”

“We’re vampires. We have energy to spare.”

“Maybe you do, but not me.”

“Ah...so lazy. And you’re supposed to be the head of this household.”

Shuu fell silent at that, a slight frown appearing on his otherwise neutral face. He had something he could say to that, but he didn’t want to say it. Instead, after several moments of silence, he continued on their previous topic. “What’s the point of it? It only can go on for so long before it gets boring.”

“Not if you know how to make things interesting.”

“Trust me...I know how to make it interesting. But that’s so much work, though.”

Laito raised his eyebrows, a look of interest entering his bright green eyes. “Oh? Do you now?”

“I’m lazy, not ignorant.”

“The ability to make things ‘interesting’ comes from knowledge and experience. But as far as I know, you have none...or do you~?”

“You don’t need to know details about what I do.”

“But I do! This is my area of expertise. I can give you all the tips and pointers you need! I can even hook you up with a girl you like--or boy, if that’s what you prefer--if our little human doesn’t suit your needs or preferences~”

“I’m not interested.”

“Are you sure~?”

“I am certain.”

Laito leaned back, putting his hands on the floor behind him for support. “You know, it’s great exercise. Keeps you healthy. Maybe if you did it more you would have more energy.”

“What do I need energy for, anyway? I don’t do anything.”

“And that’s exactly the problem.”

“Why is that a problem when we have Reiji to do things for us?”

Laito frowned slightly. “You really shouldn’t put all the pressure on Reiji. He works so hard...”

“Then why don’t _you_  help him since you obviously have the energy to spare?”

“Because~ I have other things to do~ Nfu~ You don’t.”

“Hmf. Perhaps you’re right. But he wouldn’t let me help if I did try. He would get paranoid about me falling asleep in the middle of doing something, or breaking something while trying to clean it.”

“You don’t know that. Because you’ve never tried.”

“I tried once. My MP3 broke a few years ago and out of boredom I offered to help him dust some things. He told me I would fall asleep while dusting and end up breaking things as I fell to the ground, so he told me to leave and go back to sleep. So that’s just what I did.”

“And you never tried again after that?”

“Why bother?”

“Why not bother?”

“Because I’m lazy.”

“Good point, but still...”

“Such things keep him busy. It gives him purpose. Keeps him from bothering me.”

“Perhaps he wouldn’t bother you so much if you actually helped.”

“I help in my own small way. I keep quiet and don’t cause trouble, unlike the rest of you.”

Laito smirked. “We don’t cause _too_  much trouble.”

“Subaru walks around being loud and angry and destructive, Kanato yells whenever he gets angry which happens often, Ayato is always trying to start something with everyone, and you keep everyone up late with loud sex.”

Laito smirked wider, chuckling. “Nfu~ What? Are you jealous or something?”

“Not at all. I wish you wouldn’t bring them back here. It’s so noisy and disruptive...”

"Your music doesn’t block it out?”

“My music doesn’t block out as much as you think. I actually keep it relatively low.”

“And yet you complain about the noise.”

“I would rather not damage my eardrums, thank you very much.”

Laito crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side. “Oh, come on, it can’t be _that_  damaging.”

“It can be when you listen to it almost constantly for over a decade.”

“Hm. I suppose you have a point...” He looked at the earbuds in Shuu’s ears for a few moments, then turned his attention back to Shuu’s face. “Why do you listen to it constantly, anyway?”

“It gives off the impression that I’m not listening to anyone, so most people don’t try to talk to me.”

Laito put a finger on his chin. “Hmm~ I think I see the problem. You’re too distant. You’re too detached from people.”

“So what?”

“Soooo you should socialize more!”

“No thank you.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t have a need for it.”

“Ah, but I think you do!”

“I think I don’t.”

“Sex allows you to be intimate with someone. You get to know people better based on the kinds of things they like to do in bed. People’s walls come down and they show their true selves.”

“I don’t care about something like that. Or have anyone I would want to be intimate with.” His eyes suddenly opened. He stared at the ceiling, an almost unreadable expression in them while the rest of his face remained neutral. “Even if I did...I probably wouldn’t want it to be in that way.”

Laito leaned forward and looked at Shuu, examining his face. He looked into his brother’s eyes. Though the emotions that swirled deep within those blue oceans were almost indiscernible, Latio could read them, because he knew a thing or two about love and loss, as twisted as his perception of love might be. “Hm. I see,” he said with a smile, a knowing gleam in his jade eyes. He decided to not ask Shuu about it for now. “So you’re more of a romantic guy than a sexual one?”

“...I suppose you could put it that way?” The eyes slid closed again, a small frown hinting at the emotions that were covered by his eyelids.

“Sex doesn’t _always_  have to be about emotional intimacy, though! It can just be about fun.”

Shuu opened an eye, looking at Laito. “Fun?”

Laito nodded, smirking. “Yes. Fun.”

“If you mean to say that it’s ‘exciting and entertaining’...the most exciting thing for me is when I go even half a day without my sleep being disturbed. And the only entertainment I need is my music.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of listening to the same things over and over again?”

“Yes. I grew tired of this conversation over a decade ago.” His eye closed once more, his frown fading away. 

Laito fell silent, his own smirk morphing into a tight line.

“Laito, you should just give up. Accept that I’m not interested in something like that.”

Laito’s smirk returned. “Don’t lie to me, Shuu. Or to yourself. I know that you’re just as perverted as any of us.”

“...even if I was, that doesn’t mean I’m obligated to engage in sexual activities.”

“You don’t want to experience pleasure?”

“I’m perfectly capable of experiencing ‘pleasure’ on my own, thank you very much.”

“Nfu~ I’m sure you are~” His smirk grew.

“You know what would please me?”

He raised his eyebrows, eager and interested to hear this. “Oh? What?”

“You leaving me alone and letting me go back to sleep.”

Laito’s eager expression faded, and his mouth pulled into a tight line again. After a moment of staring at his brother silently, he let out a quiet sigh. “Fine. But...at least move over to the couch?”

Shuu wanted to say “No,” but he figured Laito wouldn’t leave him alone until he did. He let out a quiet groan as he sat up. “Fine...” he mumbled. He slowly stood up and walked over to the nearest couch, then laid down on it. “There. Happy now?”

Laito stood up and smiled, looking over at Shuu. “Yes.”

“Can you leave now?” he asked in a quiet murmur.

“Sure. See you later.” He gave a quick wave to Shuu even though he knew Shuu couldn’t see it. Without another word, Laito left the room, leaving his lazy older brother to sleep.

Shuu let out a quiet sigh of relief once he sensed that Laito was gone. “Finally...” He relaxed in his new position. _Now let’s see how long it takes for someone else to bother me..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking back on this fic, it occurs to me that Shuu's attitude here isn't entirely canon; it's been said that he can actually be a bigger pervert than Laito (which is bullshit, but whatever you say, Rejet). Perhaps you can consider this fic to take place before he developed that trait (maybe Laito actually did convince him to be more of a sex-hungry pervert). Or you can just say that I'm not very good at writing for Shuu. Whatever helps you sleep at night.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Feedback and criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
